1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to document printers and, more specifically, to document printers that can receive, process, and transform multimedia data from a peripheral device.
2. Background of the Invention
Cost and quality improvements in multimedia technologies have led to a proliferation of digital devices with multimedia capabilities. High-quality video cameras and cellular phones with multimedia capabilities are becoming commonplace in the home and workplace, and have proven to be useful for diverse purposes ranging from teleconferencing to managing information. Multimedia data captured by such devices are typically delivered in an unprocessed form to a medium such as a digital tape or memory card.
A conventional printer can receive multimedia data in a number of formats and then print the contents of those data in accordance with the proper format. But while conventional printers can print documents in a wide variety of formats, these printers are fundamentally limited in their ability to take in contents from multimedia devices such as video cameras and cellular phones and process the data to create a useable record. For example, it is standard technology for a printer to produce images of static text, pictures, or a combination of the two. However, creating multimedia output from a peripheral device typically involves several disparate steps, each potentially requiring considerable effort. Oftentimes, a user will have to convert and transfer multimedia data in different stages to different devices—for instance transferring a video clip from a video camera, then into a summary file containing excerpts of the video file, then to a memory or output device. While the processing of a multimedia file from a peripheral device commonly involves the same repeated tasks, there is no easy way to automate them. In addition, because the multimedia data from a peripheral device are typically not printed to a paper document, they are difficult to incorporate into the existing paper-based workflow by which most offices function. Although means do exist to map multimedia data from a peripheral device to paper friendly and electronic outputs, these additional conversion steps are often not automated or performed.
Thus, there is a need for an integrated printer that can receive multimedia data from a peripheral device, process it, and deliver an output to a printed document or other media. It is further desirable that such a printer be able to perform at least some of the necessary processing itself, while some of the processing may be performed on an external device, rather than require an attached computer or other device to perform all of the processing.